su hija me gusta
by shady3108
Summary: song-fic de la cancion con el mismo nombre no sean malos es mi primer fic denle un chance  Declaimer: cancion de farruko y jose feliciano caracteres de Stephenie Meyer la trama es mia


**EDWARD POV.**

Soy Edward Cullen y tengo un secreto que no le e contado a nadie me gusta mi mejor amiga Bella Swan.

Nosotros nunca hemos tenido un secreto a excepción de este pero me da miedo decirle .pero hoy me acaba de salir el valor para decirle que me gusta pero primero se lo diré a su padre Charlie Swan

Cuando llego a la casa de los Swan me bajo de mi precioso Volvo y temblando camino a la puerta, cuando toco me abre el padre de Bella y me dice

-hola Edward ¿como estas?

-hola ¿que tal?- le digo yo

**Hola Que Tal, Vengo A Decirle Un Secreto**

**Con Mucho Respeto, Tengo Varias Cosas Que Contar**

-Edward pasa y dime que ocurre aunque ya tu cara me lo dice-me lo dijo y pienso si en verdad soy tan transparente

**Señorito Tome Asiento Y Conversemos De Una Vez**

**Ya Tu Cara Me Lo Dice, No Hay Mucho Que Esconder**

-Si supiera lo nervioso que estoy debo pensar unos segundos-

**Si Supiera Que Los Nervios Me Traicionan**

**Debo Callar Varios Segundos Sin Pensar**

-Eso me asusta ¿que a pasado?-me dice asustado

-no se preocupe no ha pasado nada-le digo para que se tranquilice

**Eso Me Asusta (No Se Preocupe Nada Malo Paso)**

-¿Entonces? dime

**Entonces Dime…**

-bueno su hija me gusta solo quiero quererla y cuidarla haría lo que sea por tenerla solamente quiero que me de una oportunidad-le dije con los nervios a flor de piel

**Bueno.**

**Su Hija Me Gusta**

**Mi Única Intención Es Quererla Y Amarla**

**Haría Lo Que Fuera Por Tenerla**

**Solamente Una Oportunidad Le Pido**

**Ayer Soñé Con Cupido Y Espero No Estar Mal**

**Su Hija Me Gusta**

**Mi Única Intención Es Quererla Y Amarla**

**Haría Lo Que Fuera Por Tenerla**

**Solamente Una Oportunidad Le Pido**

**Ayer Soñé Con Cupido Y Espero No Estar Mal**

-con que cara vienes a decirme que te gusta mi hija. Muchacho tienes agallas ella para mi sigue siendo mi princesa y yo la protejo hasta con mi vida ella es mi sangre y no quiero que sufra ya yo no creo en el amor pero jovencito aun te queda un mundo por vivir y eso mismo que estas haciendo yo lo hice una ves con una chica que tanto ame y me cuesta aceptar que mi bebe ha crecido –

-lo entiendo –le digo con el corazón en la mano

**Con Que Cara Te Atreves Decir Que Te Gusta Mi Hija**

**Tienes Agallas, Yo La Protejo Mas Que A Mi Vida**

**Ella Es Mi Sangre Y No Quiero Que Sufra Su Madre**

**No Sabe De Mi, Yo No Creo En El Amor Ni En El Destino**

**Jovencito Te Queda Un Mundo Por Vivir**

**Eso Mismo Que Haces Ahora, Hace Tiempo Lo Hice**

**Con La Dama Que Tanto Ame, Que Tanto Quise**

**Jamás Pensé Que El Tiempo Pasara Tan Rápido**

**Me Cuesta Aceptarlo, Que Mi Niña Es Mi Bebe**

**Y Aunque Lo Extraño (Nunca Le Haré Daño)**

**Es Que El Sentimiento De Un Padre**

**Vale Mas Que Mil Palabras (Si Usted Lo Dice Lo**

**Entiendo Perfectamente)**

-No quiero que me mal interprete solo vine para decirle que su hija me gusta y solo quiero amarla y cuidarla solo quiero pedirle que me de una oportunidad –

**No Quiero Que Mal Interprete Lo Siento**

**Solo Vine Hasta Aquí Para Poderle Decir**

**Su Hija Me Gusta**

**Mi Única Intención Es Quererla Y Amarla**

**Haría Lo Que Fuera Por Tenerla**

**Solamente Una Oportunidad Le Pido**

**Ayer Soñé Con Cupido Y Espero No Estar Mal**

**Su Hija Me Gusta**

**Mi Única Intención Es Quererla Y Amarla**

**Haría Lo Que Fuera Por Tenerla**

**Solamente Una Oportunidad Le Pido**

**Ayer Soñé Con Cupido Y Espero No Estar Mal**

-dime que vas a hacer con este amor que dices tener-

**Dime Tú**

**Que Vas A Hacer Con Ese Amor Que Te Propones**

-Amarla y cuidarla siempre-

**Amarla Y Cuidarla Solo Son Mis Intenciones**

-Yo no creo en el amor-

**Yo No Creo, Yo No Creo, Ya En El Amor**

-No se altere Sr. Que lo noto muy molesto pero es que su hija nació para mi y no me puedo ir hasta que me diga que si-le dije ya que lo veía muy exaltado

**No Se Altere Cálmese Don José**

**Que Lo Noto Molesto, Es Que Su Hija Nació Para Mi**

**Y No Me Puedo Ir De Aquí Hasta Que Diga Que Si…**

**No, No Me Puedo Ir De Aquí Hasta Que Diga Que Si**

**Su Hija Me Gusta**

**Mi Única Intención Es Quererla Y Amarla (No, No Te La Lleves)**

**Haría Lo Que Fuera Por Tenerla (Tu Sabes Que Me Duele)**

**Solamente Una Oportunidad Le Pido (Te Llevas Un Pedazo Del Alma)**

**Ayer Soñé Con Cupido Y Espero No Estar Mal**

**Su Hija Me Gusta (Tu Me Has Robado Todo)**

**Mi Única Intención Es Quererla Y Amarla**

**Haría Lo Que Fuera Por Tenerla (Yo No Puedo)**

**Solamente Una Oportunidad Le Pido**

**Ayer Soñé Con Cupido Y Espero No Estar Mal**

* * *

**ESTE SONG-FIC SE ME OCURRIÓ CUANDO ESTABA PENSANDO EN EL CHICO QUE ME GUSTA Y SE ME VINO A LA CABEZA LA CANCIÓN Y ME PARECIÓ ADECUADA POR FAVOR SEAN BUENOS ES MI PRIMER FIC **

**Y PLIS DEJENME SABER QUE PIENSAN ASÍ QUE **

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**NO LES CUESTA NADA  
**


End file.
